totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva (Total Drama 60 Club)
Eva was a camper on Total Drama Island, and competed on the Killer Bass. She returns for Total Drama 60 Club, as one of the antagonists and finalists, winning with Bermuda Square, competing on the Screaming Gophers V2, Screaming Gophers Mk III, Screaming Gophers Gen 4, and Blue Square. She then returns as a Mansion Dweller on Big House. As of Backstab You? Ha! Of Course I Will!, Eva is the fiancee of Mark. Appears in: Total Drama 60 Club, Big House Personality Although Eva is very competitive and physically strong, she is often overly aggressive. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Part of the reason she auditioned for Total Drama was to curb it, and she mildly has, but is especially helped by Mark. She enrolled in anger management classes after her first elimination and has since shown that she is capable of making friends, albeit not very many. Eva is also very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. In 60 Club, she becomes more levelheaded, wanting a second chance, and finds her redemption with Mark and Bermuda Square. She becomes much less angry with an object of affection, but Mark is able to use her old ways to the advantage of Bermuda Square in Bermuda Delta. She proves to be a good team player, and even comes up with a few strategical moves for Bermuda Square. She is originally not very emotional, but becomes much more emotional after she begins her relationship with Mark, expressing legitimate worry any time Mark is in danger. While she becomes much less angry, she won't hesitate to mercilessly beat anyone that attacks Mark, as shown with Amy in Do Not Talk About Dodgeball. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe? In the captain vote, Eva votes for Izzy, seeing her as the least horrible out of everyone. She is picked by Sierra for the Screaming Gophers V2. During the challenge, she allows Mark to borrow her MP3 player, but threatens him not to lose it. She gets annoyed when Mark's insistence on finishing a song seemingly costs her team first place. Extreme Mall Day In the hotel, Eva shares a room with Mark. Mark offers her an alliance, as part of his plan to eliminate DJ, and Eva accepts. In the challenge, Eva rides the roller coaster, dropping 2 items. Rush-ian Insanity This episode marks the beginning of her relationship with Mark, after she goes soft due to Mark calling her "a Wall Of Muscle," and she then reveals that she likes Mark. She goes up against Bridgette in part 1 of the challenge, and wins after she cuts her rope with a stick. When Eva finds out Lindsay is blackmailing Mark, Mark declines, not wanting Tyler or Beth to spill the beans, before admitting that she wants Mark to stay. She then reveals that she has launched herself at 96.8 kilometers per hour previously, but wasn't going full force, due to Mark being blackmailed. Total Drama Aftermath Episode 1 Notably, this episode is where Mark and Eva officially hook up. Eva also participates in a Live From the Confessional ''interview for the Aftermath show. Total Drama Straining Camp In the first drill, Eva is able to eliminate Sam and Izzy. She also takes out some of Dakota, Sky, Jo, Ezekiel, Staci, Noah, Harold, Sammy, Zoey, and Geoff, though it is not mentioned who she eliminated, and who was eliminated by Mark and Tyler. In the gauntlet drill, Eva eliminates Blaineley. In the final drill, Eva wins immunity the next time she is up for elimination. She becomes worried that Dawn will cause Mark to be eliminated, and asks Sierra for who is in hot water. She convinces Jasmine and Kim to vote for Dawn, and due to Jasmine's relationship with Shawn, and Kim's alliances, this totals to 6 votes against Dawn, and with Scott's vote against Dawn, Dawn is eliminated with Scott in a 1-1-1-5-6-7 vote. A Day Off When Bermuda Square discusses with Kim on who to eliminate from the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, Eva makes no suggestions, due to having no experience manipulating, but agrees with eliminating Zoey. After winning the challenge in Total Drama Straining Camp, Eva is rendered immune. The Trimarathon Eva ends up on the Screaming Gophers Mk III. When Mark threatens Amy, Eva seems slightly scared. In the challenge, Eva makes it to the final part of the challenge, and is able to outlast everyone, winning. She decides to take Sammy from the Storm for the Screaming Gophers Mk III, sparing her from elimination at the hands of the Tripartite Alliance. You Bet Your Monaco After Mark declares the Anti-Manipulator Alliance to no longer be a threat, Eva questions Mark's future plans for Kim. Mark simply replies with "chalk her," before pulling the throat slash gesture, meaning to eliminate Kim. Eva bets €5,000 on Juventus and Roma drawing, and finishes with €25,000. Don't Close Your Eyes Eva engages in the prank war on the Screaming Gophers Mk III. She begins by leaving a red paint bomb in Mark's suitcase. She then fails to prank Mark by informing him that his lucky football was stolen, but successfully pranked him by stealing his helmet, and putting it on a cat. Mark then pranks Eva by changing the labels on her weights, causing her to apply too much force to what she thought was 200 kilograms, but was actually 5. Bermuda Delta When the contestants find out about the cancellation idol, Eva tells Mark to find it. She draws Mark's card in the first challenge, and forfeits, keeping Mark safe. She is assigned to Blue Square, due to being part of Bermuda Square. When Mark plans to use the cancellation idol, Eva volunteers to be targeted, by having the team throw the challenge, and having her freak out, scaring everyone into voting her off. Mark then plays the cancellation idol on Eva, eliminating Kitty in a 0-4 vote. The Least Romantic City in the World At the first Metro station, Eva reveals to be able to speak fluent French, bribing everyone on the platform with 100 Euros to stop the Tripartite Alliance from boarding the train. When the finals are called, she joins the rest of the contestants in singing ''Duel. Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme At the start, Mark and Eva have a contest to see who can guess closer to the location of the finals. Mark picks Indonesia, while Eva picks the Caribbean. When Lindsay tries to turn Mark and Eva against each other, Eva initially is in a state of shock, before Mark reassures her that he actually loves her. When Mark uses his blood to get sharks to propel the boat after their boat gets bombed, Eva is told to slash open Mark's hand by Mark himself. She lowers Sierra down to attach the jar of blood, and pulls her back up. Eva comes up with the idea to skydive out of the plane when the Tripartite Alliance is allowed to land ahead of them. At Marlins Stadium, Eva throws Cody into home plate, forcing a tie. When Bermuda Square wins, Eva twirls Mark around after he jumps into her arms. Big House Eva wins the first MM Battle, becoming the first MM. She begins aligned to Mark and his parents, but becomes angered after Mark reveals that they're attempting to backdoor her. However, due to her being much more calm due to her relationship with Mark, she takes the situation much better. Mark, on the other hand, becomes obsessed with ejecting Jessica and Bryan, flipping their roles from 60 Club, with Mark being the rage monster, and Eva trying to calm him down. When he is shown a fake photo of him cuddling Emma and freaks out, Eva has to calm him down. She continues being Mark's closest ally until his ejection in Backstab You? Ha! Of Course I Will!, ''leaving her on her own. With Mark out of the game, however, she is able to turn the Quad Alliance and Famliance against each other, taking the target off her back. She slightly anligns with the Quad Alliance in ''Gwen and Heather, Scott and Zoey, Bermuda Square and Tripartite Alliance..., seeing the Famliance as a bigger threat than the Quad Alliance, and joins the Third Square Alliance with Jose, Liam, and Kitty in Million-Dollar Easter Egg Hunt. In the second part of the speed week in All Falls Down, ''she wins MM, and, targeting Junior, she marks Junior and Kelly. She picks Kitty for the Removal Battle, and after Kitty wins and the Remover is not used, Junior is ejected in a 4-1 vote. In ''Big House The Musical!, Eva wins a luxury battle, and wins a message from Mark. Mark informs her that Jose not only convinced his parents to try to tear him and Eva apart, but also that Jose made a final 2 pact with DJ, and advises her to make a final 3 pact with Liam and Kitty. She does so, naming it the Eighth Coalition, but also makes Jose and DJ think that they have a final 3 pact with her. After Jose wins MM, Third Square decides to have everyone compete in the Unsafe Safety Battle, to prevent Dwayne or Kelly from winning immunity, and Eva ends up coming in last. She is able to figure out that Jose is actually targeting Kelly and Liam, not Dwayne and Kelly, after he marks Dwayne, Kelly, and Liam, and Jose admits it to her, intending to use DJ's vote to force a tie, and eject Kelly and Liam, but promises Eva safety if Liam or Kitty win the Removal Battle. She then plots to throw the Removal Battle to Kitty or Liam, which would stop Jose's plan, and force him to have Dwayne and Kelly ejected. The plan works, and after Eva fails to throw the battle to Kitty, she successfully throws the battle to Liam, and Dwayne and Kelly are ejected over her in a 2-1-0 vote. In the MM Battle in Human Chess, she is able to trick DJ into thinking he can work with her, but betrays him, and is able to convince Kitty and Liam to throw the battle so she can take the shot at Jose, winning MM. She marks Jose and DJ for ejection, revealing that Jose tried to split up her and Mark to DJ, causing DJ to turn on Jose, and align with the Eighth Coalition. She also wins the Mark Remover, doesn't use it, and Jose is ejected in a 2-0 vote. In The Final Sprint part 1, ''Eva forms a final 2 pact with DJ, calling it the Dream Team, to combat Liam and Kitty. However, Kitty wins MM, and she saves Liam, forcing Eva and DJ to face off in an ejection battle. Eva loses the battle to DJ, and is ejected. In ''The Final Sprint, Part 2, Eva states that she is on the fence between DJ and Liam and Kitty on who should win, but when the finale comes down to Liam and Kitty, she votes for Kitty to win, due to her battle wins, and she wins in a 6-1 vote. Trivia Comparisons * Eva, Katie, and Sadie are the only original contestants to not compete in either Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour. * Eva is one of 7 characters to sign off an episode of the show besides Chris, the others being Geoff, Bridgette, Chef Hatchet, Izzy, Alejandro, and Heather * Eva is one of 5 characters to have a unibrow, the others being Brick, Chef Hatchet, Duncan, and Anna. * Eva is one of four contestants who were shown to have armpit hair; the others are Chet, Jacques, and Owen. ** She is the only female character to have armpit hair. Competition * Eva is one of 13 characters in the franchise to have returned in a season after previously being eliminated, the others being Izzy, Owen, Duncan, Dakota, Geoff, Brody, Vladimir, Amy, Dawn, Anne Maria, Lightning, and Sierra. * Eva was the first female ever to be eliminated from the show. * If all eliminations caused by Bermuda Square, other than DJ and Vladimir, are credited to Eva, she has caused 27 eliminations, causing the most eliminations of any contestant. ** She has directly eliminated Dawn, Scott, Jo, Zoey, Justin, Amy, Kim, Sadie, Gwen, Katie, Kitty, Liam, Chef, Sammy, Trent, Beth, Lindsay, Bryan, Emma, Brady, Taylor, Junior, Dwayne, Kelly, and Jose. ** She has indirectly eliminated Chris and Jessica. * Eva is the first contestant to be saved by the cancellation idol. ** Eva is the only contestant to be saved by the cancellation idol or immunity idol after it was played by someone else, in this case, Mark. * Eva is the first contestant to be saved by the blocker, first being saved in No Way, Eva!, and being saved again in I Played Quads In High School/You Darn Kids Get Out Of My Mansion! * Eva is one of 5 contestants to throw more than one challenge, the others being Scott, Sierra, Cody, and Eva. ** Eva threw the challenges in Bermuda Delta, Square Pole Dancing, ''and ''Big House The Musical! ** Sierra and Cody are debatable for being in this category, due to them throwing the challenge on Mark's orders. * Eva has been targeted for a backdoor twice, but in both cases, the target shifted. * Eva was marked for the first time the latest, being marked at the final 7. ** She is also one of 2 Mansion Dwellers never to be marked normally, the other being Mark. She was marked due to losing the Unsafe Safety Battle. Production * Eva was always intended to make it to the finals of 60 Club, but originally, Bermuda Square would not have existed in its current form, and Eva would have gone up against Mark in the finale, and won. * Total Drama 60 Club was originally written to draw more attention to Eva, who TheNewGame thinks is one of the worst used characters on the show, having only competed in 3 episodes. * Originally, the Mark-Eva-Bryan-Jessica storyline was going to feature Cody's parents attempting to convince Cody that he didn't really love Sierra before they were married, and attempting to tear them apart, leading to Cody becoming much more clingy to Sierra than Sierra ever was to him, leading into the storyline of Cody's parents neglecting him, and Cody easily choosing Sierra over them. It's possible that TheNewGame might explore this storyline in a story released out of order. This storyline could be somewhat explored in Big House by replacing the names of Mark and Eva with Cody and Sierra respectively, and pretending that Bryan and Jessica are Cody's parents. ** Mark and Eva were chosen over Cody and Sierra due to Cody and Sierra's relationship having existed since before All-Stars (Mark set Cody and Sierra up some time during Revenge Of The Island), and Eva and Mark's relationship began in 60 Club. Also, with Eva and Mark, this would add the extra element of Mark and Eva, especially Eva, being seen as challenge beasts by the rest of the Mansion, so if they ended up on the block, they'd probably get ejected. Eva, so far, has not been marked. * Eva was supposed to be ejected in ''Backstab You? Ha! Of Course I Will!, ''but TheNewGame wanted to give some development to Eva without Mark, so Mark, who didn't need Eva for his development except to keep him in the game, was ejected instead.